Frank Mir vs. Dan Christison
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled about probingly. Christon landed a leg kick, Mir landed a leg kick and an inside leg kick and came forward and they clinched. Christison landed a body shot. Mir landed an elbow and a knee. Christison landed a body shot and ate a pair of knees and landed one of his own and Mir got a nice foot sweep into side control, landed some nice shots and mounted. Mir rolled out for an armbar but missed and got back to full guard and landed a nice elbow. Mir landed a nice shot and the crowd oohed. Mir landed an elbow to the body and some more nice body shots. Mir landed a few nice shots. Mir postured up and began looking to pass. Mir landed a nice elbow. Christison landed a shot from the bottom and went for an armbar and he nearly had it and the crowd oohed but Mir spun out to the clinch. Mir looked very tired already, with one minute and ten seconds left. Christison landed a few good knees. Mir broke with a knee to the body. Christison landed an inside leg kick and adjusted his knee guard. Mir came in with a nice knee to the body and clinched and they broke. Mir faked with a kick and landed an overhand left, Christison smiled and they clinched. Christison broke with a pair of good combinations, Mir nodded and Christison landed an inside leg kick and they clinched. The first round ended. Mir's corner told him to keep those hands up. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mir came for the double-leg and Christison stuffed it into the clinch quickly. Mir landed a knee to the body. Christison broke with a blocked combination and Mir checked a leg kick and ate another combination and they clinched, broke and clinched again. They broke. Christison landed a combination and a knee high to the body and they clinched again. Christison landed a nice uppercut and broke with a big elbow and backed off. Christison landed a front kick and they clinched. Mir landed a knee to the body. Christison landed some body shots. Mir landed a knee to the body. Christison landed some more body shots. Mir landed a nice knee. They broke and Christison landed a good left hand and a body kick and they clinched. Christison broke with a blocked combination and they clinched. They broke again. Christison landed a leg kick and Mir got the weak takedown into open guard and he was trying for a sweep or a triangle. Mir was turning. Christison landed some elbows to the body from the bottom. Mir was back in full guard now. Christison landed an elbow from the bottom. The pace had slowed a bit. Christison tried another armbar, Mir avoided. Mir looked absolutely exhausted. The referee told them to keep on working. Christison worked a high guard. Christison landed a big hammerfist from the bottom, attempted an omoplata briefly and Mir pulled out and Christison kept working that high guard. The referee stood them up as the crowd booed heavily. The referee had to order Christison to stand. Christison landed a big front kick to the body and that hurt Mir and they clinched. Mir briefly tried for a standing kimura. Mir was gassed badly. Christison landed a jumping knee to the body. The second round ended. In his corner, Mir had a few mouses under his right eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. Mir landed a weak leg kick in close. Christison landed a big inside leg kick, they clinched and broke. They clinched and Mir landed a knee to the body. Mir landed another big knee and they broke. Mir checked a body kick and landed a good right hand and they clinched. Mir landed a knee to the body and got the foot sweep into half-guard. Mir landed some nice shots. Hmm, is Christison's nose bloody. Mir landed big shots repeatedly from the top, eight or nine of them and some more just pounding away from half-guard with punches and elbows, too many to count, just pounding away and the crowd roared. Christison was bleeding bad now. Christison retained guard, Mir made it back to half-guard, Christison moved him back and Mir postured up. They were laying right on a big patch of bloody canvas. Couture commented 'What's with that side of the cage? Everyone wants to bleed on that side of the cage.' And Goldberg agreed 'It's not really fair.' Oh that was from Yves Edwards vs. Joe Stevenson. That makes sense. Mir passed to side control and landed some really nice shots repeatedly and went for a kimura but let it go. Christison wall-walked and retained guard. Christison shoved Mir off hard with his feet but Mir leaped right back on and stayed on top and postured up and landed a nice shot. Mir stood over him and went back down into guard. Mir's corner yelled at him to work, hammerfist and elbows. Mir landed a few nice shots. Mir landed some body shots. The referee stood them up finally. Fifty seconds remained. Christison stood and put his hands on his knees, clearing his nose. Mir came for the double-leg and Christison sprawled and turtled Mir up and pounded in under, if you can call it that. The crowd booed heavily. They stood into the clinch. Mir landed a knee to the body. The third round ended. They hugged and the crowd was booing hard. Mir got the unanimous decision 29-28. Eddie Bravo said that he gave it to Christison 29-28. Mir said that it was the first time he had gone three rounds.